It was an accident, Edward
by Starlit487
Summary: In New Moon Jacob Hurts Bella in a way very similar to how Sam had hurt Emily. Bella must find a way of dealing what has happened and also must find a way of telling Edward and his family what really happened.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

I knew telling Edward was a bad idea and now he's on his way to la push to go kill Jacob. Alice and I were in her car hurrying to get to the border line before Edward did. I should've just stuck to the story they've known since their returned, but of coarse I felt bad lying to them about what had happened to me. After much debate about it I decided to tell him and the rest of the Cullen's the truth. After I told them Edward flipped and decided to break the treaty and go kill Jacob himself. I only hope that we reach the border line before it's too late.

Author's Note

Well there's the prologue to my new story and I hoped you all liked it. Sorry it's so short, but that's all that I can give out. In chapter 1 you'll find out what Jacob did to Bella. Chapter 1 takes place in New moon and then chapter 2 and on will take place after Edward and his family's return. I'll most likely have chapter 1 up sometim later tonight so be on the look out. Please review and let me know if I should continue this story or not.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was just getting things cleaned up from supper when the phone rang. "Hello" I asked picking it up first ring. "Hey Bella" Jacob said with excitement. "Hey Jake what's up" I asked. "Well since I'm not patrolling tomorrow I was wondering if you wanted to hang out" he asked full of hope. "Sure I would love too" I said happily. "I'll pick you up about three." "Sounds good to me talk to you later Jake" I said before hanging up the phone. I smiled to myself wondering how much luck I've been having. After Edward left everything just went bad. I thought I would never feel happy again. After I met Jacob things started to get better, even when I found out he was a werewolf nothing has ever changed between us. I'm glad I have a friend like him helping me get through things.

"Dad I'm going to be hanging out with Jake tomorrow" I said as I started heading upstairs. "Good for you kid stay out as long as you want" he said happily. I chuckled silently to myself as I headed up to my room. Once in my room I took my cell phone out and saw a text message from Jake. It read **Bella change of plans I'll be picking you up about Noon. **I chuckled to myself because I just finished talking to him not even 5 minutes ago. I clicked reply and started to text him back. **That's fine Jacob I'll see you at noon then. **After I sent my reply I shut my phone off and decided to go to bed early.

When I woke up in the morning I realized it was eleven thirty. "Damn it" I murmured to myself as I hurried out of bed. I took about a 10 minute shower then I hurried up and comb my hair without blow drying it. I quickly made it down the stairs surprisingly not tripping on my way down to get a quick bowl of cereal. I heard Jacob's car coming as I was finishing cleaning my dishes. I opened the door before he could even knock. "Hey Bella how are you today" he asked as he pulled me into a big bear hug. "Great how about you" I asked as soon as he let go of me. He shrugged and said "Fine so you ready to go." I nodded and said "Let me blow dry my hair real quick." "Hurry up" he said urgently. I rolled because of how impatient he is.

Once we got to La push we decided to walk around the beach for a little bite. "So Jacob how you been doing you seem pretty tired" I asked as I threw a rock into the water. Jacob shrugged and said "I've been good just a little tired because of Patrol shifts." I sighed and said "Maybe you should get home and get some sleep." Jacob shook his head and said "Bella I rather be hanging out with you than sleeping." I smiled at him, but didn't say nothing else. After a few minutes of walking in silence Jacob broke the silence. "So Bella how have you been you seem restless as well." I bite my lip and said "Haven't been sleeping very well." Jacob gave me a confused expression. I sighed and said "Nightmares don't worry about it." Jacob then smiled and said "I think I might have something that could help with that." "What" I asked curiously. Jacob stopped and searched through his bag for a minute before pulling an object out of it. "Here it's a dream catcher it's suppose to stop nightmares and bring you good dreams" he said while giving it to me. "Does it work" I asked skeptical as I looked at it. Jacob shrugged and said "Who knows but I figured it might help you with your nightmares at least a little." "Thank you Jacob for everything" I said sheepishly. Jacob chuckled and said "It's no problem Bella I would do anything for you."

We walked around the beach for hours just talking and playing around. After a while we decided to go back to his place and grabbed something to eat. "So Jacob any news about Victoria" I asked as we were sitting on his front porch. He shook his head and said "No haven't come across her scent yet." "Oh" was all I could say to him. Jacob sighed and said "Don't worry Bella we'll protect you from her we'll fix the mess that your bloodsucker left behind." The hole in my chest widened at the mention at Edward. "Jacob it's not his fault that Victoria's after me it's mine" I said trying to hold back tears. Jacob looked bewildered and said "Bella how could you say it's not his fault after everything's his done to you and your blaming yourself Bella that jerk left you and said he didn't care about you." I sighed and said "I know Jacob, but if it hadn't been for me then they probably wouldn't have left in the first place." Before I knew it Jake jumped off the front porch and onto the yard and started throwing stuff. I ran up to him and said in a calm voice "Jake calm down." He laughed manically and said "How can I calm down when your standing here defending that bloodsucker after everything he did to you." Then before I knew it a reddish brown wolf replaced Jacob and immediately pounced on me. "AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" I screamed as his claws got a hold of my face and slashed it. "AGGGGGGGGGGGGG" I continued to scream and cry in agony. Before I knew it Jacob was off of me and I suddenly fell into darkness.

The next thing I was aware of was beeping noises from all around me. I opened my eyes and realized I was in the hospital. "Oh Bella" I heard someone scream in relief. I looked up and saw my dad coming over and giving me a hug. "D-Dad" I was able to say without much trouble. He sighed and said "Thank god your alright you had me scared their for a while. "W-What happened" I asked trying to remember what happened before I passed out. "Don't you remember Jacob said you guys went hiking and he went back to get some water bottles and by the time he got back he saw you getting attack by a bear." I stared at him confused because that's not the way I remember it. "Where's Jacob I need to talk to him" I asked urgently. "He's right outside I'll go get him" my dad said very relieved. Just a few minutes after my dad left Jacob came in with guilt written all over his face. I took a deep breathe which hurt my face. "Ow" I complained as I realized how much it hurts to even talk. "Bella you ok" Jacob asked worriedly. I nodded and said "yea but why does my face hurt." Jacob bite his lip like he knew something I didn't know. Jacob sighed and asked "Bella how much do you remember before you passed out?" "I remember everything, but what was my dad talking about." Jacob took a deep breathe and said "that's the cover story we can't tell people you were attack by a wolf it would be too suspicious and your injury looks identical to Emily's so it would more believable that you were attack by a bear. "What injury" I asked almost chocking. "Bella you don't want to see it" Jacob warned me. "Show me" I demanded. Jacob shook his head and went to bring a mirror over to me. "Oh my god" I cried out as I saw my entire right side of my face having three long scars going down into my neck. "What did you do to me" I cried out. By this time Jacob was crying to and kept saying "Bella please forgive me I didn't know what in the hell I was thinking please forgive me." I couldn't look at him or me because now I was hideous and no one would ever want me.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 1 and I hoped everyone liked it. Just to remind you next chapter takes place a few months after this so Edward and his family will be in it. I should have chapter 2 posted up soon so please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 2:Flashbacks

**Chapter 2**

2 months later 

I was sitting in my room watching the rain as I waited for Edward to come over. I couldn't help but think about the events that has happened these past few months. Every moment I was in the hospital Jacob would always be there apologizing to me for what he did. Even when I got out he wouldn't stop apologizing. After I was released almost everyone in Forks had heard about my incident with the "**Bear**". I remember going back to school and having to deal with people staring at my scars even the teachers couldn't stop staring. I especially remember the day after the whole Italy incident when the Cullen's had interrogated me about my injuries.

Flashback: Cullen's house

The decision about me becoming a vampire went all too quick for my liking because now I have to deal with the most difficult question of all. Edward sighed and said "Bella would you care to explain to us what happened to your face." I saw each member of the family giving me a pitying look even Rosalie. I sighed and said "It's complicated." "I don't care how complicated it is Bella I've been waiting for a while to ask you and I want an answer." I looked down at the floor and said "a few months ago I decided to go out for a hike in the woods, but I got a little too far off the trail and as I was turning back I heard a roar coming from behind. I turned around and saw a bear and before I knew what was happening it attacked me." I looked up and saw everyone giving me doubtful glares. "What" I asked them irritated. Edward sighed and said "Bella tell me you aren't covering for those wolves because I know you were hanging out with Jacob even when he turned into a werewolf how I'm I suppose to believe that he didn't do this to you-." I cut him off by saying "Edward Jacob nor any of the other wolves did this I wasn't even talking to him when this happened and if it wasn't for him I probably would've been killed because he found me just as the bear was attacking me." Tears were rolling down my face and Edward immediately wiped them away and he pulled me into his chest. "Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" he said apologetically. Jasper came up to me and said "Bella I'm so sorry this is all my fault if I had better control then none of this would've happened. I just shrugged and said "Don't worry about it things just happen and there's nothing you can do to change that." I put my hand over the scars on my right face because it was starting to hurt. "Bella are you ok" Esme asked concerned. I nodded and said "Yea don't worry." Before I knew it I was falling to the ground, but luckily Edward caught me. I started crying uncontrollably. "Bella are you alright" he asked worriedly. I just continued to cry as everyone watched my breakdown in worry.

End of Flashback

I was brought out of my thoughts by the opening of my window. Before I knew it Edward picked me up and put me on his lap. "Hello love" he said as he kissed my neck and check. Before I could reply I felt his cold lips pressed against mine. We continued to kiss for about another minute before he stopped and then started kissing each scar on my face. Every night before I went to bed and when I woke up in the morning Edward would always kiss each scar on my face from the up down. After he was finished kissing my scars he gave me a quick peck on my lips. I looked over to him and smiled and said "Why do you do that." "Do what" he said in confusion. "Kiss the scars why do you do that" I said with curiosity. He smiled my favorite smile and said "Because I figured since it hurts you sometimes I might as well do something to ease your pain instead of those horrible pills that don't seem to work on you at all." I chuckled and said "Your right your much better than those pills." He gave me another kiss and then said "Bella would you like to go over to my house Esme is dying to see you." "Of coarse I would let's hurry" I said in delight. After I got changed Edward carried me to his car and started towards his house. I took a deep breathe because it would be the first time I saw any of them in such a long time since returning from Italy and I can tell it's going to be awkward because besides Edward and Alice none of them are quite use to my new face.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 2 and I hoped you all liked it. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while it's because my internet's been shut off for a while and I just got it back. I'm sorry how I ended this chapter, but I thought it would be better because next chapter is going to be each member of the Cullen's family POV and what they think of Bella's scarred face. This chapter is mainly about Bella remembering everything after her release from the hospital because I thought that would be important. And in case some people are wondering Bella's breakdown is partly due to lying to Edward and his family, but all together the breakdown was because of everything that had happen to her. Chapter 3 I'm hoping to have posted up sometime next week. So please review because reviews make me very happy and continue reading.


End file.
